The present invention relates to a transparent toy box having a unique aesthetic appearance which may be easily transported from one location to another and which allows a child to view the contents therein without opening the device. The device is particularly suited to store and display toy items commonly referred to as Beanie Babies .RTM. and similar small toy items.